цветение
by ulil.olala
Summary: Pada gadis manis penjaga toko buku kecil di dekat Stasiun Shibuya—Seijuurou jatuh cinta untuk kali pertama. Untuk event #SecretValentine2018. [OreAkaxFem!Kuro] [AU!]


Hari itu terhitung hari rabu. Tepat dua puluh lima hari setelah libur musim panas. Seijuurou kembali mampir di toko buku kecil dekat Stasiun Shibuya. Seperti biasa, bel kecil akan berdenting pelan ketika Seijuurou membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Tadi dia sudah memberitahu agar menjemputnya sekitar pukul lima sore.

Lalu, kemudian Seijuurou akan duduk di kursi tinggi dekat kasir—berharap penuh jika kedatangannya akan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut perempuan manis penjaga toko. Dan mereka akan berbincang mengenai apa saja, ditemani segelas besar jus jeruk dingin dan kipas kecil yang berputar pelan.

Kadang Seijuurou merasa waktu perlu benar berhenti disaat-saat seperti ini.

* * *

..

.

цветение

.

(c)

Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya

[Untuk event #SecretValentine2018]

..

...

* * *

"Jadi, Akashi-kun," sekali lagi Kuroko tersenyum lembut, "Kau akan masuk SMP mana?"

Seijuurou membalas senyuman itu. "Aku akan masuk Teiko." Jemarinya mengaduk pelan gelas berisi jus. Suara es berkelontangan membentur gelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel pintu bergemerincing pelan. Kuroko bangkit dan mohon permisi untuk melayani pembeli.

Jika dihitung, sudah kira-kira dua minggu, Akashi kembali ke toko buku kecil ini. Kuroko juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Malah, jika Seijuurou boleh berbesar hati, perempuan itu tampak senang dengan kedatangannya—meskipun dia hanya sekali membeli buku.

Sekitar lima belas menit Seijuurou menunggu—Kuroko belum juga kembali. Afeksi Seijuurou tertuju pada buku bergambar seekor kuda. Buku itu tidak terlalu tebal maupun tipis. Sedikit tertarik, Seijuurou mengambil buku itu.

" _Black Beauty_ —eh?" dia membaca judul besar yang terpampang di buku itu [1]. Di tiga perempat buku, terselip pembatas kertas tipis bewarna biru muda. Rupanya Kuroko belum selesai membacanya.

Seijuurou membuka buku itu, dan mencoba membacanya.

"Kau suka itu, Akashi-kun?" Belum sempat Seijuurou membaca satu bab penuh, suara Kuroko mengagetkannya. Kuroko kembali ke meja kasir dan duduk kembali.

"Tentang apa buku ini, Kuroko-san?"

Seijuurou meletakkan buku tadi ke tempat awal, dan kembali menatap Kuroko. Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi.

"Buku ini ya? Tentang cerita klasik yang diceritakan dari sudut pandang seekor kuda. Secara pesonal, aku menyukai buku ini."

Alis Seijuurou naik satu. "Kuda?"

"Iya Kuda, Akashi-kun." Binar geli terlihat di matanya, "biar kutebak—Akashi-kun belum pernah membaca sebuah karya tulis dari sudut pandang hewan."

Seijuurou menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya menarik."

"Akashi-kun mau coba membacanya?" Kuroko menawarkan buku itu.

"Eh?" Sekali lagi, pandangan Seijuurou jatuh pada buku itu. "Bukannya Kuroko-san belum selesai membacanya?"

Kuroko kemudian meletakkan _Black Beauty_ ke pangkuan Seijuurou. "Aku sudah membaca buku itu lebih dari tiga kali Akashi-kun."

Agak ragu, Seijuurou mengangkat buku itu.

"Untukmu saja." Kuroko berujar. Manik biru mudanya menatap Seijuurou lagi. Seijuurou agak tidak yakin mengambil buku itu, sebelum Kuroko berkata, "aku memaksa," pada Seijuurou. Setelah ucapan singkat 'terima kasih' dan 'tentu saja', Seijuurou memasukkan buku itu ke tasnya dan berjanji akan membacanya nanti di rumah. Dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Jus di dalam gelas sudah habis. Kuroko masih mendengarkan Seijuurou yang mengoceh tentang teman-temannya di sekolah. Sayang sekali, karena waktu rasanya berjalan makin cepat. Tanaka sudah berdiri di depan toko dengan mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir rapi.

"Baiklah," Kuroko bangkit berdiri dari kursi. "Kita akhiri dulu obrolan kita, Akashi-kun." Seijuurou sendiri juga bangkit, merasa sedikit enggan untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko-san." Dia mengangguk sopan.

Dengan sebuah senyum manis, Kuroko mengusap rambut merah Seijuurou. "Sampai ketemu besok juga, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou berjalan keluar toko, sementara Kuroko kembali duduk di meja kasir. Untunglah, sebab jika tidak—perempuan itu bisa saja melihat rona merah tipis yang menjalar di pipi Seijuurou.

..

.

..

Seijuurou masih ingat, hari itu hari Selasa. Dia meminta Tanaka untuk tidak menjemputnya. Seijuurou memang kebetulan ingin mencari buku di hari itu. Maka, karena sekolahnya terletak di dekat Stasiun Shibuya, Seijuurou berkeliling di daerah itu.

Bahwa hanya sebuah kebetulan, Seijuurou memasuki toko buku kecil dengan gaya lama. Bel kecil berdenting pelan ketika dia membuka pintu kayu. Toko itu—meskipun kecil—rapi dan bersih. Rak-rak buku tidak terlalu tinggi berjejer dengan rapi. Samar-samar, hidung Seijuurou membaui aroma buku baru dan kertas tua, yang membaur dengan aroma vanila. Kemudian, Seijuurou berjalan ke bagian buku-buku sastra klasik terjemahan. Cukup lama juga Seijuurou berdiri disana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?"

Seijuurou berbalik—sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran perempuan muda yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hal pertama yang bisa Seijuurou tangkap adalah jika perempuan itu sangat manis. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan Jepang. Rambutnya sebahu berwarna biru langit, dengan manik mata senada. Dia tersenyum lembut pada Seijuurou.

"Ah—" Seijuurou tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Apakah kau tahu buku bacaan yang bagus untukku, nona?"

Afeksi perempuan itu jatuh padanya. "Begitu ya. Kira-kira boleh aku tahu kau ingin bacaan yang seperti apa, tuan?"

Perempuan itu lebih tinggi sedikit darinya sekitar dua senti. "Panggil aku Akashi saja, nona."

"Baiklah—kalau begitu, Akashi-kun." Perempuan itu berkata dengan lembut. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kuroko. Jadi, Akashi-kun ingin buku yang seperti apa kira-kira?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga kurang tahu akan hal itu."

"Hmmm... begitu ya? Mau duduk dulu?" Kuroko bertanya. "Nanti siapa tahu, kita akan menemukan buku bagus yang cocok dengan selera Akashi-kun."

Dua jam setelahnya, dihabiskan Seijuurou untuk berbincang dengan Kuroko. Dari informasi yang dia tangkap, Kuroko berusia 19 tahun dan memilih menunda setahun untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, dengan mengurusi toko buku milik neneknya. Kuroko kemudian membuatkan Seijuurou segelas teh hijau dingin, dan menawarkan _wagashi_ [2] yang diletakkan sembarang di piring bercorak bunga sakura.

"Akashi-kun pernah membaca buku Pangeran Kecil?" Kuroko tiba-tiba saja bertanya. Sebelumnya, baru saja mereka membicarakan tentang basket, karena ternyata perempua itu juga menyukai basket sama seperti Seijuurou.

"Maaf?" Seijuurou bertanya ulang. "Apakah buku _Le Petit Prince_ , maksud Kuroko-san?" [3]

Kuroko mengangguk singkat. "Dulu ketika aku kecil, aku sangat menyukai buku tersebut."

Seijuurou tersenyum singkat mendengar pernyataan Kuroko. "Aku sering mendengar tentang betapa menariknya buku itu."

"Mungkin Akashi-kun bisa mencoba membacanya. Rasanya aku masih punya buku itu sebuah. Jika mau, aku bisa meminjamkan buku itu pada Akashi-kun."

"Ah, tidak usah repot Kuroko-san." Geleng Seijuurou. "Dengan rekomendasi dari Kuroko-san tadi, aku akan membeli buku itu saja."

"Baiklah," Kuroko tersenyum lagi. "Akashi-kun tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Tak terlalu lama, Kuroko kembali membawa buku berukuran sedang dengan sampul biru keabuan. Di depannya terdapat gambar seorang pangeran kecil yang mengangkat pedang mainan. Akashi membayarnya, dan pamit pulang.

"Kau bisa kembali kapan saja kau mau, Akashi-kun—bahkan untuk sekedar menceritakan teman-temanmu."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan kembali lagi ke sini, Kuroko-san."

..

.

..

Entah hanya sebuah kebetulan atau apa—buku yang diberikan Kuroko berbau manis seperti vanila dan hujan musim panas. Seijuurou menyukainya. Terlepas dari semua itu, _Black Beauty_ sendiri cukup menarik. Semua buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Kuroko memang menarik, sangat sesuai dengan selera sastra Seijuurou. Mungkin, Seijuurou bisa mengajak Kuroko makan di restoran favorit Seijuurou, sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Seijuurou belum sempat menamatkan buku _kuda_ itu memang—karena sebagian pikirannya larut pada Kuroko. Karena, Kuroko Tetsuya lebih dari sekedar menarik menurut penilaian Seijuurou sendiri.

Dan esok harinya Seijuurou datang lagi.

Datang lebih awal dari biasanya (kebetulan hari ini dia pulang cepat), Seijuurou membuka kembali pintu kayu tua dengan bel kecil diatasnya.

Kuroko tidak ada di meja kasir. Seijuurou sempat mencarinya sebentar ke bagian dalam toko, dan Kuroko benar ada disana. Dia sedang membuka kardus besar yang tampaknya berisi buku-buku terbitan baru. Seijuurou menghampirinya, dan Kuroko—seperti biasa—tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Selamat siang, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. Melongok penasaran ke dalam kardus besar itu. Secara tiba-tiba, Kuroko mengusap rambutnya.

"Mau lihat buku baru?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

Seijuurou sempat kehilangan kata-katanya, tapi dengan sigap mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Cukup lama juga mereka membongkar kardus-kardus besar itu. Seijuurou bertanya beberapa kali tentang bermacam buku, dan Kuroko kelihatan senang menjawabnya. Kuroko bahkan menawarkan Seijuurou buku _Agatha Christie_ terbitan baru secara cuma-cuma padanya. Seijuurou menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Mengatakan, jika Seijuurou sendiri akan lebih senang jika dia membeli sendiri.

Kuroko bangkit dan berkata jika dia akan menata buku-buku itu di etalase depan. Seijuurou dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan. Dia juga bahkan turut andil memilihkan buku mana yang cocok untuk dipajang di etalase depan. Seijuurou merasa, dia tidak bisa lebih senang dari itu.

Ketika waktunya makan siang, mereka pergi sebentar ke restoran rumahan di dekat toko buku milik Kuroko. Seijuurou memesan sup tofu banyak-banyak, sementara Kuroko tertawa kecil dan memesan menu yang serupa.

"Kuroko-san,"

"Iya, Akashi-kun," Seijuurou memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba, ketika perempuan itu sedang melayangkan pandang ke jendela.

"Buku yang kemarin menarik. Aku menyukainya."

Pandang Kuroko terarah padanya. Seijuurou memperhatikan manik mata kuroko yang besar dan indah.

Kuroko sekali lagi tersenyum. "Aku bersyukur kau menyukainya, Akashi-kun."

Sup pesanan mereka datang, dan mereka makan dengan hening. Kuroko selesai lebih dulu dan membereskan bekas makannya. Sesekali pandang Seijuurou memperhatikannya sejenak. Hari ini Kuroko memakai kemeja tangan panjang putih dengan salur krem yang tidak terlalu kentara. Wajah Kuroko sendiri polos tanpa _make-up_. Hanya bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit mengilap—mungkin karena _lip-gloss_. Kukunya dipotong pendek tanpa cat kuku, sementara rambut sebahu Kuroko sendiri juga tergerai begitu saja. Agak sulit dipercaya jika Kuroko berbeda tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya. Dilihat sekilas, mungkin kebanyakan orang akan mengira jika Kuroko hanya perempuan yang baru saja masuk SMA.

Mereka kembali ke toko buku, dengan tangan Kuroko yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Shibuya sangat ramai hari ini. Agak riskan juga jika Seijuurou sampai tersasar, karena selain toko buku Kuroko, lingkungan ini terasa asing baginya.

Denting pelan bel terdengar lagi, ketika Kuroko mendorong pelan pintu toko buku, dan memutar plat besi bertuliskan buka. Seijuurou duduk di kursi tinggi dekat kasir dan menunggu Kuroko sebentar. Kuroko sedang masuk ke dalam sebentar. Dan ketika dia kembali, gelas besar berisi jus jeruk tersedia di nampan yang dibawanya. Kemudian Kuroko duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan mereka akan memulai rutinitas mereka—yang akan terhenti ketika mobil sedan hitam terparkir di depan toko buku, tepat pukul lima sore.

..

.

..

"Jadi, Akashi-kun—kau berencana masuk Teiko kan?"

Hari itu secara tidak sadar, Seijuurou kembali lagi secara berkala ke toko buku milik Kuroko. Terhitung sudah sebulan lebih lima hari, sementara dia sendiri sudah membeli empat buku. Seperti biasa dia duduk kursi tinggi di dekat meja kasir, sementara Kuroko berdiri di sebelahnya dengan matanya yang tertuju pada koran hari ini.

Mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang sekolah Seijuurou dan tim-tim basket favorit mereka. Kuroko juga sempat bercerita tentang bagaimana sekolahnya dulu sekilas. Lucu sekali sebenarnya membayangkan Kuroko yang sering dianggap hantu karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis semasa dia sekolah dulu.

"Ya Kuroko-san. Kudengar tim basket disana kuat."

Kuroko membalikkan halaman koran. "Tim basket Teiko memang kuat, Akashi-kun. Apa aku pernah cerita padamu, jika dulu aku pernah bersekolah di Teiko?"

Seijuuru menatap lurus Kuroko. Pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba sering membuat Seijuurou terkejut.

"Belum. Rasanya belum, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko menutup korannya, kemudian duduk di meja kasir menghadap Seijuurou. "Dulu, aku pernah SMP di Teiko. Kebetulan dulu aku manager tim basketnya."

Alis Seijuurou naik satu. Sepertinya ini menarik. Lagipula, Seijuurou merasa jika dia harus lebih mengenal Kuroko. "Tolong ceritakan padaku, Kuroko-san," dia meminta. Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. Memang benar adanya, jika Kuroko Tetsuya adalah perempuan yang sangat menarik.

"Dulu itu peminat basket sedikit. Maka ketika aku mengajukan diri sebagai manajer di sana, aku langsung di terima—meskipun dulu aku baru kelas satu. Apalagi, salah satu kegemaranku yang lain adalah mengamati orang lain."

"Eh? Kuroko-san suka mengamati orang lain?" Seijuurou betanya.

"Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang menarik, Akashi-kun." Atensi Kuroko menatap mata Seijuurou. "Kau bisa saja tahu pola-pola kebiasaan manusia yang bahkan mereka tidak sadari, hanya dengan mengamati mereka."

"Pola kebiasan yang bagaimana maksudnya, Kuroko-san?"

"Kau bisa mengetahui kapan manusia berbohong, atau kapan manusia merasa takut dan gugup hanya dengan memperhatikan gelagat kecil yang akan ditunjukan secara samar. Bisa dari pandangan mata mereka, atau gerakan-gerakan refleks yang akan mereka coba untuk menutupi perasaan di dalam hati mereka."

Seijuurou mengangguk paham. "Kau coba mengatakan jika semisalnya orang sedang berbohong, dia akan menunjukkan sebuah pola perilaku sedeharna untuk menutupi jika dia sedang berbohong. Seperti misalnya dia akan menggaruk hidung mereka untuk menutupi mulut mereka yang berkata dusta—rasanya aku pernah membacanya di sebuah buku psikologis."

"Ya, Akashi-kun. Kau benar. Orang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia merasa takut. Mereka akan menunjukan betapa beraninya mereka di saat itu, agar tidak dikatai penakut. Aku sebenarnya sangat kagum dengan kecepatan berpikirmu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak sehebat seperti yang Kuroko-san pikirkan." Seijuurou mencoba bersikap rendah hati—walau mungkin sebenarnya dia senang dipuji oleh Kuroko.

"Omong-omong," Seijuurou tiba-tiba berbicara. "Apakah selama ini Kuroko-san memperhatikanku juga?" Ada semburat merah samar ketika Seijuurou selesai bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kuroko. "Akashi-kun itu menarik, menurutku."

"Menarik yang bagaimana, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko belum menjawabnya. Dia malah masuk ke dalam dan kembali lima menit kemudian dengan nampan berisi dua gelas es jeruk besar.

"Akashi-kun itu mandiri, cerdas, baik hati, dan berpikiran luas—padahal Akashi-kun baru kelas enam SD. Dan aku personal menyukai bagaimana kau mudah memahami buku-buku yang sebenarnya mungkin terlalu berat untuk siswa seumuran Akashi-kun sendiri. Aku yakin juga, Akashi-kun sangat pandai dalam bermain basket."

Seijuurou mengambil gelas besar itu untuk menutupi rona merah yang semakin menjadi. Kuroko nampaknya tidak sadar—perempuan itu memandang pintu toko yang tertutup rapat. Di luar, suasana tidak terlalu ramai. Maklum saja, toko buku milik Kuroko tidak terletak di jalan utama daerah Shibuya. Denting es beradu dengan gelas memecah keheningan yang berada di antara mereka. Seijuurou sengaja mengaduk isi gelas dengan agak keras untuk meredam detak jantungnya yang keras bertalu. Sialan. Baru dipuji Kuroko saja dia sudah begini!

Kuroko menatapnya kemudian dengan pandangan "ada apa?" pada Seijuurou. Mungkin saja, Kuroko sedikit bingung karena Seijuurou terus mengaduk es jeruk miliknya. Seijuurou hanya berusaha tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pandang Kuroko.

Percakapan mereka hari itu dilanjut dengan hal-hal ringan mengenai basket dan buku-buku. Sebelum pukul empat sore, Kuroko secara mengejutkan memberi Seijuurou satu buku lagi. Penolakan Seijuurou tidak didengar oleh perempuan itu. Kemudian, Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya dan berkata ringan sembari mengecek jam dinding di atas pintu masuk toko.

"Masih tersisa waktu satu jam sebelum pukul lima—mau jalan-jalan sebentar, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil—mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang semakin menjadi—mengangguk sekali dan ikut bangkit dari kursi, dan mengikuti Kuroko yang sedang membuka pintu. Mengelus sebentar rambut merah Seijuurou, mereka bersama keluar dari toko.

Sungguh, Kuroko Tetsuya memang lebih dari sekedar perempuan manis penjaga toko buku. Semburat samar muncul lagi di pipi pias Seijuurou, dan ini bukan kali pertama dia berharap jika waktu membeku di saat ini juga.

Hawa panas menyambut di luar toko buku. Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Perempuan itu juga nampak tak keberatan. Mereka berbelok ke arah kanan menuju jalan utama. Shibuya terlihat tak seramai biasanya. Kuroko mengajaknya menuju ke kedai es krim kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kuroko memesan dua _scoop_ es krim vanila, sementara Seijuurou sendiri memilih rasa stoberi dan cokelat. Setelah itu, mereka duduk sebentar di sana untuk menghabisakan es krim sembari memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Kuroko memang bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara, tetapi Seijuurou justru menyukai sikapnya. Kuroko juga sangat lembut dan tenang. Dia mungkin adalah orang pertama yang membuat suasana hati Seijuurou selalu baik. Kuroko memang unik—dan atas seluruh sikap dan kepribadian Kuroko, Seijuurou menyadari jika kali ini dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali pada perempuan itu.

Maka, ketika mereka beranjak untuk kembali ke toko—Seijuurou mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, bersikap abai terhadap jantungnya yang keras berdentum, mencoba melawan logika yang berteriak protes dan bertanya pada Kuroko,

"Bagaimana jika seandainya aku bilang aku jatuh cinta pada Kuroko-san?"

Kipas angin berputar pelan, pandangan Seijuurou terkunci penuh pada perempuan itu, sementara telinganya panas dan merah.

Kuroko diam dan baru memandangnya agak lama. Dia tersenyum lembut kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Seijuurou. "Aku akan mengatakan jika kau masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Lagipula, Akashi-kun sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri."

Rasanya waktu benar-benar berhenti di saat itu. Dunia Seijuurou berputar cepat, jantungnya sudah terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Secara tiba-tiba, Seijuurou merasa ingin muntah. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Seijuurou tidak perlu datang ke toko buku.

Seijuurou mengunci pandangannya lagi dan berupaya bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh—maafkan aku sudah lancang bertanya begitu Kuroko-san, jangan anggap serius perkataanku yang tad—"

Kuroko menatapnya lurus dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada Seijuurou, tersenyum, menggeleng pelan dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Akashi-kun. Jika itu adalah Akashi-kun, aku akan menunggumu tentu saja. Minimal sampai kau masuk tim basket Teiko, dan tumbuh sampai kau lebih tinggi dariku."

Wajah Seijuurou tidak mungkin bisa lebih merah lagi. Mendadak, seluruh Shibuya terasa sangat indah hari ini. Jangan menyalahkannya, jika bisa saja tiba-tiba Seijuurou berjalan maju, dan mencium lembut bibir Kuroko.

 **FIN**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

Catatan:

[1] Black Beauty disini adalah buku karangan Anna Sewell yang menceritakan tentang dunia dari sudut pandang seekor kuda. Buku ini termasuk dalam salah satu buku terlaris di seluruh dunia. Bagi yang membutuhkan cerita penghangat hati, ulil sangat rekomendasikan buku ini. Sengaja buku ini dipilih sebagai referensi pertama, karena _Black Beauty_ itu Kuroko banget :3

[2] wagashi itu semacam manisan Jepang yang dimakan berdasarkan musim. Tiap musim bentuk dan macamnya berbeda setau ulil. Meskipun belom pernah makan juga sih wkwk.

[3] Pangeran Kecil atau yang lebih terkenal dengan _le Petit Prince_ itu adalah buku anak-anak karangan Antoine de Saint tentang petualangan pangeran kecil. Buku ini juga termasuk salah satu buku terlaris di seluruh dunia. Orang-orang Jepang sendiri juga katanya suka banget sama buku ini, tapi tau deng bener atau enggaknya.

Jujur tadinya ulil pengen masukin karya sastra Jepang sekalian, tapi berhubung ulil jarang baca karya sastra Jepang, jadi takut salah www. Novel Jepang yang pernah ulil baca berkisar di karangan Akiyoshi Rikako yang semuanya tentang misteri, thriller, dan bunuh-bunuhan, jadi agak kurang sreg kalau dimasukin ke sini.

Disini Akashi umurnya baru 12, sementara Kuroko 19. Walaupun Akashi disini oreshi, karena dia masih SD, jadi dia tetep pake 'boku' bukan 'ore' biar ucul. Terus Kuroko pake 'watashi' karena Kuroko kan sopan. Terus kau yang dimaksud Akashi disini itu 'omae' karena Akashi pengen terlihat gagah depan Kuroko *apaan lagi itu* dan Kuroko tetep pake 'kimi'. Untuk yang bertanya kenapa Akashi oreshi, karena mengikuti canon, Akashi baru dapet bokushi pas baru smp kan ya—jadi biar tambah ucul ulil bikin disini dia oreshi, meskipun kayaknya OOC juga.

Eniwei tinggi Akashi ceritanya 153cm dan Kuroko 155cm. Sengaja Kuroko dibikin pendek pake tinggi dia pas smp kalau di canon.

a/n: UNTUK SIAPAPUN KAMUH YANG DAPET INI, ULIL MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BILA CERITA INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EKSPETASI YANG DIHARAPKAN *ah lebe* ulil gatau ini apa alurnya udah pas atau kecepetan, dan masih agak ragu apakah yang begini bisa masuk kategori romance? Iya tau ini apaan banget. Dan maaf, ulil gabisa bikin straight mature. Tapi serius semoga kamu suka ya, siapapun kamu—atau anda biar formal *lebai* kalau mau cari ulil untuk sekedar dihujat, pm ulil sadja. Ulil tau ulil pantas dan layak untuk dihujat. Segitu aja dari ulil, peluk cium lope-lope.

EDIT: DAN TERNYATA YANG DAPET SIUCCHI-SAN ULIL TERKEJOEDH. ATAGA MAAPKAN ULIL BIKININ FIK AMPAS MACAM BEGINI! Pertama kali ulil cuma bisa mikir: astaga siucchi-san tobat jadi fujo? hiks padahal fiknya siucchi-san salah satu fik favorit ulil tapi ah sudahlah. Semoga siucchi-san suka T_T

..

.

..

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Inter-high sebentar lagi. Seijuurou berjalan ke kelas 2-2 untuk menemui Kise dan Murasakibara atas jadwal latihan yang ditambah satu jam. Midorima dan Aomine mengekor di belakangnya—dengan Aomine yang menguap lebar.

Suasana kelas ramai dan berisik. Kise seperti biasa dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang terkikik. Murasakibara berada di pojokan sedang makan dua bungkus keripik kentang besar. Seijuurou menghampiri mereka berdua. Kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berada di sana langsung bubar.

"Eh—Akasicchi, Midorimacchi, dan Aominecchi. Ada perlu apa kemari-ssu?"

Murasakibara kemudian duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Kise.

"Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Mine-chin, mau keripik?"

Seijuurou tidak menanggapinya.

"Aku kesini ingin memberitahu, hari ini jam latihan ditambah satu jam. Sebentar lagi Inter-high, kita harus bisa memenangkannya lagi tahun ini." Dia berkata dengan tegas.

Bibir Kise mengerucut sebal, sementara Murasakibara hanya bergumam, "merepotkan," kemudian melanjutkan mengunyah keripik kentang.

Sebelum Kise sempat protes—telepon genggam Seijuurou bergetar hebat. Seijuurou mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berada di saku celananya. Rupanya Kuroko meneleponnya.

Reflek, Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengangkatnya. Kuroko meneleponnya kurang dari satu menit, hanya untuk memberitahunya besok dia akan menjaga toko buku, karena tidak ada kelas.

Anggota Generasi Keajaiban memperhatikannya dengan serius, seolah-olah ini adalah berita penting.

"Jadi, benar rumor yang dikatakan jika kau sudah punya pacar, _nanodayo_?" Midorima bertanya dengan kacamata yang dinaikan. "Bukan berarti aku peduli juga—hmmph."

Seijuurou tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"EH? AKASHICCI PUNYA PACAR-SSU?" Teriakan heboh Kise menarik perhatian murid-murid sekitar mereka.

"Dan itu benar jika pacarmu lebih tua darimu—heh, Akashi?" Aomine angkat suara sembari menatap sebal Kise yang terlalu berisik.

Kise terbelalak lagi. "KAU SUKA TANTE-TANTE, AKASHICCHI?"

"Dia hanya lebih tua tujuh tahun dariku—dan jangan bertindak kelewat heboh begitu." Seijuurou menjawab kalem.

Bel berdering, Seijuurou kembali ke kelas lebih dulu—meninggalkan mereka-mereka yang penasaran dengan status hubungannya lebih lanjut, bertanya-tanya dengan tampang bego.

..

.

..

Esoknya, secara misterius, latihan basket ditiadakan. Seijuurou turun dari mobil sedan hitam di depan toko buku kecil di dekat Stasiun Shibuya. Dia kemudian membuka pintu, membiarkan bel kecil berdenting pelan. Kuroko ada disana sedang membersihkan rak buku dengan kemoceng bulu berwarna lembayung muda.

Dia turun dari tangga lipat dan tersenyum lembut menyambut Seijuurou. Kemudian, Seijuurou duduk di kursi tinggi dekat meja kasir seperti biasa. Seijuurou balas tersenyum padanya.

Mohon pergi sebentar, Kuroko pergi ke dalam dan kembali tak lama sembari membawa nampan dengan dua gelas tinggi berisi es teh manis dan _mochi_ kacang. Dia meletakkan nampan itu di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko duduk di hadapan Seijuurou dan memangku tangannya di kursi.

Seijuurou tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membalas, "baik tentu. Sekarang aku sedang mempesiapkan diri menghadapi Inter-high."

Kuroko mengatakan jika dia akan menyempatkan diri menonton pertandingan basket Teiko dua minggu ke depan. Belum sempat Seijuurou mengucap terima kasih, mata Kuroko menyipit sedikit terarah ke pintu depan.

"Akashi-kun, apakah yang di depan pintu masuk itu teman-temanmu?"

Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang ke arah pintu. Benar kata Kuroko. Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara berdiri di depan. Kise dan Aomine terang-terangan menempel ke kaca depan. Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal.

"Untuk apa mereka ke sini coba?"

Kuroko malah bangkit dari kursi, membuka pintu dan menghampiri mereka. Dia tersenyum kepada mereka berempat. "Ah, kalian pasti temannya Akashi-kun. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Kise dan Aomine menganga sampai seolah-olah mulutnya sebentar lagi jatuh.

"Silahkan masuk, jangan sungkan—aku akan mengambilkan teh dan cemilan dulu sebentar." Kuroko berujar lagi dan masuk ke ruangan belakang.

Seijuurou menahan rasa kesalnya dan berusaha bersikap baik. "Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Aomine—dengar apa kata Tetsuya-san, kan. Jangan berdiri terus disana seperti orang bodoh."

"Astagastagastagastagastagastagastaga—Akashicchi, itu pacarmu. Manis sekali-ssu! Kenalkan dia padaku, Akashiccchi!"

"Akashi, kalau kau sudah putus dengannya, jangan lupa kabari aku. Kapan pun aku siap menggantikan posisimu."

"Aku bukannya mau setuju dengan Kise atau Aomine. Tapi aku akui Kuroko-san memang manis sekali. Aku kagum dengan seleramu, _nanodayo_."

"Aka-chin, pacarmu baunya seperti vanila. Aku menyukainya."

"Akashicchi—serius deh. Aku harus dapat alamat surelnya! Aku boleh minta tidak?"

"Dia pendek ya. Tapi aku juga suka _kok_ sama yang mungil-mungil."

"Akashicchi—astaga. Namanya Kuroko kan? Aku panggil Kurokocchi boleh tidak-ssu!"

Telinga Seijuurou panas. Kuroko belum keluar juga dari ruangan belakang. Apa-apaan itu! Sudah seenaknya membuntutinya, menganggu waktunya dengan Kuroko hari ini—dan seenaknya saja mereka terang-terangan naksir Kuroko! Seijuurou memaksakan senyum dan menatap keempat orang itu.

"Kise. Aomine. Midorima. Murasakibara. Seminggu ke depan, porsi kalian ditambah tiga kali lipat."

".."

..

.

 **FIN**


End file.
